The Adventures of Link and Luigi Chapter 1: Wake up
by linkkyner
Summary: In chapter one of the beginning of The Adventures of Link and Luigi, Luigi sends Link a letter requesting him to wake him up for a date he has with Daisy. Through a portal, fields of grass, mountains with eyes and many warp pipes Link will go to complete the task given to him by his close friend, Luigi. More chapters will be posted throughout the year.


The sun rose from its covering in the righteous Death Mountain and clouds. The light poked through the window and the carving on the ceiling; the warmth was felt by the home's inhabitant. He opened his well-rested eyes and rose from his slumber. The man stretched and proceeded down the latter from his hammock. The man worked at the village Ordan Ranch and always awoke with the sun rise. He even awakes before any Cuccos can chirp to signal that the morning had come.

"I wonder if Fado's up..." wondered the man.

He always started his day with one cucco egg, a cup of Ordan milk and one loaf of bread. After eating, he left his humble tree home through the front door.

"Link!" someone shouted.

Link turned around and saw the Mail man. No matter how hard he tried, the one person Link could not beat out of bed was the Hylian Mail Man.

"Heyyyy, Mr. Link! I have a letter for you! It's from the Mushroom Kingdom! Maybe it's from the Princess, or maybe your friend. Any way, thank you for choosing Hylian Mail Service!"

And with that, the man disappeared into the surrounding forest almost as quickly as he arrived. Link searched for the sender.

"It's from Luigi..." Link tore open the white envelope and revealed a some-what sloppily written letter. It was in black ink. It read:

"_Hey, Link!_

_Hey, could you to do me a favor? Could you wake me up this morning? See, I was staying up all night playing Animal Crossing, and I think I forgot to fix my alarm clock again, and I have to meet with Daisy at the Gym in Mushroom City. It's a really long story, so I'll explain it when you get to me. Please? You would be doing me a BIG favor._

_Your Friend and local plumber in need,_

_Luigi"_

Link folded the letter and smiled; he found something to do and he didn't even have to go into the village. Plus, what was he to do anyway? He was on holiday! And had all the time in the world to help his friends. Link walked back inside his tall, tree home and dressed himself in his iconic green tunic and chain mail. He sheathed his Ordan Sword, and brought along his Hylian Shield. He returned to the outside and found his horse already grazing. Epona always knew when she was needed, so she always awoke right after Link did. He scratched her behind the ears, then hopped on to her back.

"Come on old-girl, let's go help out a good friend. HYAH!"

The sun was bright, and warm. The wind was cool, the air was as well. Green fields of luscious grass surrounded the area with marvelous beauty rivaled only by the surrounding trees. Link glanced at the huge, blue and white structure that was the Hyrule Castle. He remembered meeting Zelda for the first time. He remembered how radiantly beautiful she was, how she stood so tall and could find just the right word to say at just the right time. Link loved her. Ever since the days they spent in Skyloft's Knight Academy, Link was uncannily smitten by her long, golden hair, her brilliant blue eyes, and her giggle. The cutest giggle of all giggles. He couldn't wait to stop by later to say hello.

Link continued riding. He halted his trusty-stead at a large, circular mechanisim. A Toad cladded in the royal family of Hyrule's guard armor. He wore a gold Hylian crest upon every one of his forrest green head polka-dots.

"Good-morning, Link!" said the Hylian Toad guard, "where ya' headed this time?"

"Good-morning, Dex. The Mushroom Kingdom, I'm headed to see a friend."

"Okay!"

The toad then removed a small card-key from his pouch. He inserted it into a small hole, affixed to the right most edge of the large machine. After pressing many microscopic buttons big enough only for those with miniscule fingers to push, the machine started to make a rumbling noise. The sound of gears turning and electricity soon filled the immediate vicinity. A large, glowing orb filled the gaping opening and shone a florescent purple. Toad Town could be seen inside this orb of transportation. Ever since Super Smash Brothers, the participating Kingdoms of the video game universe decided to combine their worlds with each other using a tech developed by Professor Elvin Gadd. With merely a single code, one can be transported into another gaming world.

"There you go! No causing any trouble, ya' hear? Not that a heroic person such as yourself needs to be reminded... Happy travels!"

"Thank-you, and good-bye." Link placed his hands upward, " I wil not be missing long, HYAH!"

Link passed through the open portal. Wind sounds filled his ears as he and Epona slowly began to glide into a transfusion of lights, and sounds as they crossed through the link between dimensions.

The trees were tall and rounded much like those in Hyrule, only with indistinguishable branches. The sky was the same blue as home, only the mountains had eyes. Come to think of it, everything in Mario's world had eyes. 'What was the motive of this?' Link thought 'Why would everything need eyes? To look cute?'

Link continued toward Toad Town. He and Epona approached a green warp pipe that seemed to stick out of the ground. Link knew this pipe led to Luigi's house. Link hopped off Epona and scratched behind her ears. He then hopped into the pipe. Without a blink, Link shot out like a cannon ball and landed right on the roof of a home with a huge 'Mario' written in the front. Pain rushed through Link's entire body, his face red and arms felt as though they stuck to the tiles. That had never happened before. Not once, during any trip to the Mushroom Kingdom had Link find himself being sent skyward like a firework on Chinese New Year. A pink fairy soon hovered above Link's pain-angel shaped body. The pain soon melted away and Link slid right off the roof. He approached the front door, and he observed the area. The house stood alone, surrounded by just fields of grass, flowers and mountains (which also had eyes). He shifted his focus to the door before him. Link looked at the sun. It was still early. Link proceeded to knock on the door. Silence. He knocked again, he heard a thump, but again nothing. The door swung open. The being who had opened the door was a very exhausted looking italian plumber clad in green.

'I'm up! I'm- I'm up.' Luigi drew in a hearty yawn. 'I'm up.'

Link adjusted his belt. 'Just doing what I was asked to do.' He smiled.

'Thank you. I should probably be getting ready; Daisy will be here any minute."

'So, why did you need me to wake you up this morning? You said in your lett- Luigi?'

Luigi fell to the floor before Link's feet and let out a large thud. He snored.

'Oh, boy.' Link rolled his eyes.

'Oh, boy.' Link rolled his eyes.


End file.
